zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Characters
I'm going to start deleting the different eyeball agent pages because i moved them onto The Swollen Eyeball Network, but I want to keep their individual links on the character page and have all of their links lead to that one page. Invader777 14:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Done --Lord Kenny 19:02, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : :Thank you! Invader777 20:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Shouldn't the Invaders be listed by their name (ex. "Invader Tenn" under "T") because "Invader" is a title, not their name? In the same way, "Invader Zim" went under "Z" because his name is Zim and title is "Invader." SomethingScary 03:09, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Consistency I think these pages need a bit more consistency between them. Like how Gaz has: Gaz on Zim, Appearence, Abilites, ect. while Dib has: Stats, Reputation, Beliefs, ect. I think we should try and keep the catagories the same. Luna419 22:33, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : Well, we can try to have somewhat the same categories, but not exactly the same, because the characters are very different, and some of their traits are more outstanding in some than in others, categories like: appearance or personality could be the same, but "weaknesses and Immunities" from Zim is just for Zim, after all you can't talk about weaknesses and Immunities of Prof. Membrane, for example. --Gato sin suerte 22:41, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, that sounds fine. We could settle on what's standard for a character page and then add the unique sections.Luna419 02:58, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe, the standard cattegories should be appearance, personality and role in Invader Zim. What do you think? --Gato sin suerte : Sounds awesome. I'll get working on that soon. Luna419 20:57, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you very much! you are very helpful, I'll get working in the alphabetical index --Gato sin suerte 21:06, October 15, 2010 (UTC) dib dib is never ever going to get zim,so he should give up.whats wrong with him.dib should just leave zim only. 04:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : And Zim is never going to conquer earth, people is never going to be happy and Dogs are never going to catch their tails, but is fun to watch --Gato sin suerte Moofy Do you think that if Nick allowed it personally I think so. That Moofy would've been killed in an episode. Saturday January 22,2011 Almighty Tallest. Why do The Tallest still treat Zim like that I know he destroyed their home world ONCE,sure he made a mistake...well a lot of mistakes but that doesn't mean you have to treat him like an outcast.I wish that the series continued where Zim finally did something great like invade another planet or something.But the way The Tallest act makes me think of some bratty,stuck up,mean, know it all moderators.Yes I would be ticked that he destroyed is own or the wrong planet,but you can't stay mad at him forever. Saturday January 22,2011 : How many times Zim would have to destroy their planet to be an outcast?, It's suprising that they didn't kill him. Gato sin suerte 07:06, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Tallest Spork Why is there no Tallest Spork page? There actually is an article for Tallest Spork, he's just not on here because he's not important. Dykeatron 11:35, May 20, 2011 (UTC) gir i personly think gir (or how i spell it girr) is the best character!!!!!!!!!!! 21:42, July 17, 2011 (UTC) 1.hes so cute and cuuuuute 2.hes so funny 3.hes in almost every ep 4.HES CUTE! i just love girr so much :) :D girr,you rule! :D invader anna :D '---------------------------------' jhonen is a genuis!! '--' gir i personly think gir (or how i spell it girr) is the best character!!!!!!!!!!! 21:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC) 1.hes so cute and cuuuuute 2.hes so funny 3.hes in almost every ep 4.HES CUTE! i just love girr so much :) :D girr,you rule! :D invader anna :D '---------------------------------' jhonen is a genuis!! '--'